


Him? Really?

by Namimed



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, THAT RELATIONSHIP TAG DIDN'T EXIST WHERE ARE Y'ALL, fite me, guess i'll be the one child band for golden child/reader on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed
Summary: Jaehyun is totally *not* jealous of how close you seem with Changbin... Maybe he is jealous. Just a little though!
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Him? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this for the Golden Child/Reader tumblr blog I started with my friend. I can only post my works on here so go check out their stuff too!  
> https://99kdh.tumblr.com/

Jaehyun wasn’t jealous, not really. He just wanted to spend time with you, was that a crime? This guy was totally getting in the way! You had been talking to this guy about class for nearly 15 minutes and neither of you were showing any signs of slowing down or stopping. 

“Baby~ can we go get food? I’m hungry.” Jaehyun whined.

“Yeah, Jae we can. Meet you at the front doors? I’ll be out in a minute, promise.” 

Jaehyun walks out and doesn’t say anything else. You don’t seem to notice because as he is walking out you start talking and laughing again. He has no reason to be jealous of course. You obviously have other friends but something about this guy doesn’t feel right. So he sits on the steps and sulks while he waits for you. 

When you open the door the guy is nowhere to be seen. Jaehyun will admit it is sort of petty that he never learned his name but he’s not about to ask now. 

“Hey, baby. Where do you want to go? I’ve been thinking about that bakery we’ve been eyeing for a while.” You casually grab Jaehyun’s hand and start walking. 

If Jaehyun thought not learning that guy’s name was petty then he was about to teach himself a real lesson. He stubbornly stays silent. You wait a few more moments for his answer and then stop and turn to him. 

“What’s up? You’ve never ignored me straight out before.” You ask bluntly. “It didn’t have anything to do with Changbin did it?” 

Jaehyun doesn’t meet your eyes, dismayed about how quickly you figured it out. “Yeah, you were just really interested in him. Not like that though!” 

“Baby, we’re just friends. He really helped me with one of the assignments in class. That’s all.” You spoke softly. 

“None of your other friends seem like that around you though!”

“Jae. Baby.” He looks up at you and you look like you’re trying to hold back a laugh. He whines at your amusement about his pain.

“Hey, look at me. Jae!” He looks up at you. “Changbin has a boyfriend. They’re disgustingly cute, trust me, I’ve seen them.” 

“Oh…” Jaehyun looks down and away from you in embarrassment. 

“Besides, you’re my boyfriend. Did you really think you could get of me that easily?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer but smiles brightly and grabs your hand. “You wanted to go to that bakery? Come on. I’ll even pay for you this time.”


End file.
